


Four In Hand

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I thought this fic up while getting dressed, Introspection, Ties are cool, Tying a Tie, characters may be a tad OOC, first time writing a fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, Robert Lutece struggles with tying his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, this is my first time writing in this Fandom. I'm not exactly used to writing for these characters yet, and I haven't played Burial at Sea yet, so keep all that in mind when reading this fic. 
> 
> Also: The Four In Hand knot is a type of knot found on a tie. Between the screenshots of them and the art done in the fandom, I figured the Four In Hand knot would be the one that the Luteces use. That's just me though. :3

Around.

Around.

Up.

Tuck.

Pull through.

Adjust.

Undo.

Around. 

Around.

Up.

Tuck.

Pull through.

 

Robert Lutece offered his reflection a disdainful look as he removed his tie to try again. He wasn't sure why. Every week, or so, he would lose his finesse at tying at. He wouldn't forget how to do it completely, but it was like his hands couldn't remember how to properly tie the fabric.... 

Rosalind's theory was that it was Robert's brain giving up something small in return for allowing him to move through the tears so easily. She had tried to preform a few tests to see if her theory was correct, but each time, Robert would pass out in the middle of the experiment. Ultimately, she decided it would be best just to live with the untested hypothesis. 

Robert, however, was not so happy with this resignation. It frustrated him to know end that, every Wednesday, he had to reteach his hands how to properly go about the motions. It was frustrating. It was like a small defeat. Rosalind had no ill effects from moving between the Tears. Robert did...

They were two sides of the same coin. But if one were to look at the two sides of a coin, they'd realize that either side looked very different. Robert and Rosalind, though the same person in theory, were entirely different in practice. Rosalind was more analytical than Robert, more able to conceptualize and theorize. Robert was more a man of action, able to take Rosalind's theories and bring them to a physical realm. Where Rosalind wrote the symphony, Robert could play it...

But, actions were useless without a plan...

Robert stepped away from his mirror and went to his sister's room, one hand wrapped tightly around the tie, the other clenched in his pocket.

Rosalind turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised, as though he were a few seconds later than she had expected. They didn't need to exchange any words. Rosalind silently reached up, tied the tie with expert hands, and then pat Robert firmly on the shoulder.

"There," she said with finality.

Robert didn't look her in the eye. Rosalind sighed softly.

"This little lapse in memory is not some fault, you know. I do not think you any less capable for experiencing it," Rosalind assured quietly. She sounded cold and removed when she said it, but Robert took her words to heart. If Rosalind was saying it at all, it was because she felt that it needed to be said. Robert nodded quietly.

"I do not want to become unnecessary in your existence," Robert explained. Rosalind smiled at her brother, a playful, calculating smile.

"You forget, Robert.... An instrument without a song is as useless as a song without an instrument to play it..."

Robert let out a quiet sigh of relief, "Thank you for the comfort," Robert said, trying to keep an amused lilt despite the true gratitude he felt.

Rosalind smirked and poked Robert gently on the chest, "Come along, now, Robert. I believe we have a plan of yours to enact."

Robert smiled wryly, "Let's pray it goes better this time."


End file.
